User talk:Manuel Dust23
Hi no sorry I dont have a save for MSA but im sure you could find one on the internet. remember you have to use bruteforce savedata to unlock the save to work on your user. cheers,Tom Tomknocker (talk) 22:56, May 24, 2018 (UTC) MSA Saves Hi, Sorry I did not get back to you sooner, I was very busy. No, I don't have a complete MSA save, although I haven't really looked too hard for one. My save has all of the vehicles including DLC except the super rare ones as I didn't play the game when they were available. Cerrwiden (talk) 23:51, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello manuel dust 23 I would like the latest pkg fix for that I will happily give you my save unless you already have I too am looking for the italia torquemada and the goldrims they have to be somewhere I never knew the carbon pack existed until now I also tried to give my friend my save but he said it didn't work i think saves might be server sided but here is mine anyway https://ufile.io/dcfh2 Apokalypseuser1 (talk) 10:30, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello, good time of the day to you. Manuel, I'm very interested in MotorStorm Apocalypse DLCs and unlocks in general. I'd like to know what have been unlocked and what's left locked so far. I also have some experience in this kind of stuff - though, I must admit, not that much. However, maybe I will be even able to help, who knows/ I've saw your link to a Facebook page around here. However, i'm from a country, that has Facebook blocked. It would be very inconvenient for me to register there. Can you instead contact me, for example, via e-mail? 1w4nw35t@gmail.com would do. Thanks. - 18:23, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi, ResurgentWest here. My first name, (the one i sent the facebook request with) is Jordan. My e-mail address is: jordiepw@gmail.com Thanks for the help! ResurgentWest (talk) 07:47, February 6, 2019 (UTC)Jordan hello, do you have a dlc MSA FOR EU REGION ? 09:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC)09:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC)09:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC)09:51, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I sent an invite to your facebook group, and I’m wondering if any of the admins could take a look at the invite and accept it? My account is Jake Anderson, and I’m joining to see if I can get the MSA save. If this account is still used and if you see it, thanks AceArroww--AceArroww (talk) 15:47, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Pretty please with a cherry on top i am quite late imma motorstorm fan and i got apocalypse late.i was never able to get all the cars n stuff. saw you were sharing MSA save at rank 80 if you have the Outlaw pack i’ll get on my knees and beg you to share. pls for a fellow stormer Hello dear friend, please send me an email kurdt777@yandex.ru save for Motorstorm apocalypse with unlocked cars ----------- Don't worry, Zellen, this guy contacted me and I gave him the link - DanverFan65 (talk) 08:49, January 11, 2020 (UTC)